livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Beckett the Raven Knight (DarthBeckett)
Basic Information Race: Aasimar Class: Cleric Level: 1 Experience: 0 Alignment: Lawful Good Languages: Abyssal, Celestial, Common, Infernal Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 12 +1 (2 pts) DEX: 14 +2 (5 pts) CON: 11 +0 (1 pts) INT: 12 +1 (2 pts) WIS: 16 +3 (5 pts) (+2 Racial) CHA: 16 +3 (5 pts) (+2 Racial) Combat Statistics (Max -2) HP: 08 = + CON (0) AC: 16 = + DEX (2) + Armor (3) + Shield (1) AC Touch: 12 = + DEX (2) AC Flatfooted: 14 = + Armor (3) + Shield (1) INIT: +02 = (02) BAB: +00 = (0) CMB: +01 = (0) + STR (1) CMD: 13 = + BAB (0) + STR (1) + DEX (2) Fortitude: +02 = (2) + CON (0) Reflex: +02 = (0) + DEX (2) Will: +05 = (2) + WIS (3) Speed: 30' (20') Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Longsword: Attack: +1 = (0) + STR (1) Damage: 1d8+1, Crit: 19/x2, Special: None H. Mace: Attack: +1 = (0) + STR (1) Damage: 1d8+1, Crit: 20/x2, Special: None Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Wisdom), +2 (Charisma) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Cleric Skills: +2 Diplomacy and Perception Resistances: Acid, Cold, and Electricity (5) Darkvision: 60 ft Spell-Like Ability: Daylight 1/Day Class Features Cleric Armor Proficiency: Light and Medium Armor, and Shields (except Tower Shields) Weapons Proficiency: Simple Weapons and Longsword Channel Positive Energy: 8/Day, 30 ft, 1d6 , Will DC 13 Domains: Healing, Sun Rebuke Death: 6/Day, heal 1d4 to living target below 0 HP Sun's Blessing: Add Cleric Level to damage vs Undead with Channel Energy, and undead do not get Channel Resistance Feats Extra Channeling: (Level 1): Channel Energy 2 extra times/day Traits: Birthmark (Faith): Divine Focus and +2 vs Charm and Compulsion effects Chivalrous (Regional): +1 Diplomacy and Knowledge History Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 4 = (2) + INT (1)/Level; FC (1) (Cleric) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 00 0 0 2 -2 +0 Appraise 01 0 0 1 +0 Bluff 03 0 0 3 +0 Climb -01 0 0 1 -2 +0 Craft ( ) 01 0 0 1 +0 Diplomacy 10 1 3 3 +3 Disable Device 0 0 1 -2 +0 Disguise 03 0 0 3 +0 Escape Artist 00 0 0 2 -2 +0 Fly 00 0 0 2 -2 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 3 +0 Heal 03 0 0 3 +0 Intimidate 03 0 * 3 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 * 1 +1 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 * 1 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 * 1 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 05 1 3 1 +0 Linguistics 05 1 3 1 +0 Perception 05 0 0 3 +2 Perform ( ) 03 0 0 3 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 3 +0 Ride 00 0 0 2 -2 +0 Sense Motive 07 1 3 3 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 2 -2 +0 Spellcraft 0 * 1 +0 Stealth 00 0 0 2 -2 +0 Survival 03 0 0 3 +0 Swim -01 0 0 1 -2 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 3 +0 Spell Lists (Prepared) 0 Level Level 1 * Detect Magic * Bless * Spark * Protection From Evil * Read Magic D Cure Light Wounds Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 0 gp 0 lb Studded Leather 25 gp 20 lb Light Wood Shield 3 gp 5 lb Longsword (Melee) 15 gp 4 lb Heavy Mace (Melee) 12 gp 8 lb Bedroll 1 sp 5 lb Blanket 2 sp 1 lb Candle (x10) 1 sp 0 lb Chalk (x10) 1 sp 0 lb Cleric's Vestments 5 gp 6 lb Flint and Steel 1 gp 0 lb Black Ink 8 gp 0 lb Inkpen 1 sp 0 lb Parchment (x20) 4 gp 0 lb Sealing Wax 1 gp 1 lb Signet Ring 5 gp 0 lb Steel Mirror 10 gp ½ lb Clay Mug 2 cp 1 lb Soap (1 lb) 5 sp 1 lb Signal Whistle 8 sp 0 lb Diary (spell book) 15 gp 3 lb Containers Backpack 2 gp 2 lb Belt Pouch (x2) 2 gp 1 lb Sack (x2) 2 sp 1 lb Scroll Case (x2) 2 gp 1 lb Spell Component Pouch (x2) 10 gp 4 lb Waterskin 1 gp 4 lb Total Weight: 68½ lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0- 43 44-86 87-130 Finances PP: 00 GP: 17 SP: 07 CP: 07 Gems/Jewelry/Other: Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 30 Height: 5'10 Weight: 180 lbs Hair Color: Dark Brown Eye Color: Silvery Green Skin Color: Pale Silver Sheen Appearance: Handsome, soft spoken, and gentle looking Demeanor: Noble and elegant, but kind. Someone willing to listen and help. Background: Lord Beckett the Raven Knight was born into minor nobility in Taldor until his family was exiled for not backing the King in a campaign they felt was immoral. Hunted, both politically and at times physically, they fled to Andoran's open arms. There Beckett grew to adulthood, learning the ways of liberation and freedom, but combining it with his heroic ideals of his youth. He is the last of his line, but seeks to reclaim his families honor and past glories. Lord Beckett also seeks to create a noble and just religious knightly order within Andor, the Raven Knights, which will act as the spiritual and philosophical watch against inevitable temptation. Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0 Treasure Received: 0 GP 0 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Approvals *Approval (Date) (Judge 01) level 1 *Approval (Date) (Judge 02) level 1 Category:In Progress/Character